nhl_hockeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremy Colliton
Jeremy Colliton (born January 13, 1985 in Blackie, Alberta, Canada) is a Canadian professional ice hockey coach who currently serves as the head coach of the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). He previously played in the NHL for the New York Islanders. Playing Career Colliton was drafted in the second round (58th overall) by the New York Islanders in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft from the Western Hockey League's Prince Albert Raiders. In his rookie season, he played 19 NHL games with the Islanders with one goal and one assist for two points and plus/minus 2 and 6 penalty minutes. With the Bridgeport Sound Tigers, the American Hockey League affiliate of the Islanders, Colliton had 21 goals and 32 assists in 66 games in his rookie season. He was also a part of the ADT Canada–Russia Challenge for Team WHL for 2004 and 2005, when he was also the alternate captain. On June 19, 2009, Colliton signed with Rögle BK of the Swedish Elitserien.. To begin the 2010–11 season, he returned to the Islanders organization signing a contract with affiliate, the Sound Tigers, before on November 30, 2010, signing a one-year, two-way contract with the New York Islanders. On July 14, 2011, Colliton signed a one-year, two-way contract with the Islanders. Whilst recovering from injury prior to the lockout-shortened 2012–13 season, he struggled to find a professional club upon recovery and took the majority of the year off. On February 12, 2013, he linked up with a senior ice hockey league team, the Bentley Generals for the Allan Cup tournament. On June 1, 2013, Colliton resumed his professional career signing a one-year deal in returning to Sweden with Mora IK of the HockeyAllsvenskan. After only three games with Mora, he was unable to continue playing due to ongoing post-concussion syndrome. Coaching Career On January 9, 2014, Colliton announced his retirement from professional hockey and was later chosen as Mora head coach in an interim role mid-season before signing on to be full-time coach. On May 18, 2017, he was named the head coach of the Rockford IceHogs of the American Hockey League. On November 6, 2018, the Chicago Blackhawks of the NHL named Colliton the 38th head coach in franchise history following the dismissal of Joel Quenneville; at the time of his hiring, he became the youngest active head coach in the NHL. On November 8, 2018, in his NHL coaching debut, the Blackhawks lost 4–3 to the Carolina Hurricanes. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs }} International Head Coaching Record NHL Other Leagues International Play Colliton was part of the Canadian under-18 national team, which won gold medal in the 2003 IIHF World U18 Championships. He also played for the Canadian under-20 national team with whom he won silver medal in the 2004 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships and gold medal in the 2005 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Category:Players Category:Coaches Category:Chicago Blackhawks coaches Category:1980s births Category:New York Islanders players Category:New York Islanders draft picks